


baby im dancing in the dark with you between my arms

by awesomecoolsexyawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Neutral Milk Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecoolsexyawesome/pseuds/awesomecoolsexyawesome
Summary: ouma lives with kaito
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	baby im dancing in the dark with you between my arms

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for 15 kudos on last fic

ouma Woke up, another day another day. He walked downstairs in his 2 story house, a house he doesnt know how he was able to afford but kaito bought it and pays the bills as long as he gets 3 kisses every morning and every night so ouma is fine with it because nobody will hire him for a part time job. ouma is downstairs and he sees his treasure making coffe. oumas treasure comes over to him and puts him into a chokehold and growls "hello baby" he says ouma says "haha let go of me" so his treasure named kaito lets go. ouma limps across the kitchen and sits down and kaito puts him into anotehr chokehold "haha let go of me kaito" ouma says again more sternly this time kaito doesnt respond verbally he just howls inhumanly and goes to the kitchen and throws the coffee maker to the ground. ouma doesnt know how longer hes going to manipualte the fact that kaito is very rich but also has frequent episodes in which he loses all self control because it has ended him up in the hospital several times and whenever he goes to the dentist he gets prescribed stronger and stronger gingivitis medication. ouma drinks some water that was on the table while watching his sweetest kaito tear apart the kitchen and he says "baby daddy" and kaito immediatley breaks out of his episdoe adn says "what" and ouma says "can i have 100 grand babygirl wants a tesla" and kaito stares at him and then says "yes" and then picks up ouma and throws him onto the hardwood floor. 

ouma sits up off the hard wood floor and pulls out his cell phone that is ringing. "hello" he says "why is there howling and screaming in the background where are you" his friend shuichi says ouma replies "im at" before ouma replies shuichi says "Can you please stop living with kaito i know he is loaded but it isnt worth it" ouma says "im getting 100 grand from him i just asked then i can buy us tickets for the nickelodeon cruise" and shuichi replies "man i really wanna go on a nickelodeon cruise" and then shuichi hangs up. ouma drops his phone because kaito picked him up off the ground and throws him over his shoulder and walks upstairs and throws ouma onto his bed and then picks him up again and throws him at the wall. ouma stands up after he is done and says "ok kaito are you done yet" and kaito stares past him and makes grunting guttural noises and starts barking and ouma walks out of the room and kaito runs after him and grabs him. ouma allows him to grab him and kaito bites oumas bicep and ouma says "ow" and wishes he had his phone so he could look at videos on instagram. 

ouma gets bored after an hour of kaito repeatedly throwing him onto a hard surface then biting him then screaming then shaking him. ouma knows that kaitos episodes typically last anywhere from 5 minutes to an hour and a half with his longest episode being after listening to Neutral Milk Hotels In the Aeroplane Over the Sea, in which he had an episosde that lasted over 5 hours. ouma shoves two of his fingers into kaitos nostrils when he tries to bite him again and says "baby i think ive been concussed several times are you not bored yet" and kaito stares off into the distance and ouma sighs and gets up and goes back downstairs to the kitchen to retrieve his phone and to put some polysporin on his bite marks. ouma hears footsteps pitter patter quickly behind him and he doesnt speed up and once kaito picks him up again ouma reaches into kaitos shirt and squeezes kaitos boob hard and kaitos glazed over eyes unglaze like a donut getting the glaze scraped off of it and kaito stares at him and says "squeeze my titty one more time" and ouma says "only if you give me anotehr 100k" and kaito says "if you get another 100k i will go homeless" and ouma says "ok give me 25k" and kaito nods and ouma squeezes his man breast and kaito keeps staring at him and he lets ouma to the ground and ouma doesnt walk 5 steps on his own before collapsing from extreme concussions

ouma wakes up in the hospital and shuichi is there and shuichi says "ouma" and ouma says "shuichi" and shuichi stares at him and his eyes water up and ouma says "shuichi" and shuichi hiccups and buries his face in his hands and sobs and ouma says "shuichi" and shuichi sniffles and chokes out "the nickelodeon cruise line was discontinued in 2015" and ouma goes deep in thought for a second and pulls his phone out and calls kaito and says "kaito can you come and pick me up im tired of this trick ass hospital" and kaito says "my sweet baby girl im in prison for multiple accounts of harassment and domestic abuse and kidnapping" and ouma thinks and goes "weird" and hangs up and leaves the hospital with shuichi. 

ouma time skip to 6 months later ouma moves to canada with a plan to smoke weed all the day every day

the end


End file.
